


Pull Me Under, Breathe Me In

by la_muerta



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts, Barebacking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, fic bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Jace throws an ostentatious birthday party full of people Alec doesn't care about, and Alec is frankly bored to tears. Luckily, the place has a fabulous swimming pool for him and Magnus to have very public sex in.For the Shadowhunters Hiatus Flash Bang #1 - BingoSquare #1: Underwater





	Pull Me Under, Breathe Me In

 

 

When Jace's grandmother had come sweeping out of nowhere to claim her long-lost grandson, it had turned all their lives upside down, but had also come with a number of perks. For example, she had offered to let Jace throw a belated party for his 21st birthday at one of her many luxurious properties - an ostentatious thing that felt more like a small palace than a mansion, fully equipped with a service staff to pander to the needs of all his guests, and featuring a swimming pool about half the length of a football field that stretched across the front of the house. Most importantly, she had also let Jace throw his party with no adult supervision.  

It felt like Jace had tried to invite everybody in their age bracket to this party, and big as the house was, Alec had been done with the party the moment he set foot in the place. The music was too loud, there were too many people that Alec vaguely recognised but wasn't friends with, someone had spiked the punch, and all in all it was a nightmare. If Jace wasn't his best buddy-slash-sort of brother, and Alec didn't feel honour-bound to at least attempt to supervise Izzy, Alec wouldn't even have bothered turning up. 

Well, except that there was also the fact that his boyfriend Magnus was visiting for spring break, and Magnus _loved_ parties.

He'd danced with Magnus for a couple of songs, and grabbed some drinks and pizza, then they'd finally moved outside for some fresh air by the pool when Alec had started feeling a bit claustrophobic. He had to admit it was a nice pool - pale blue tiles edged with gold, decently lit all around by little lights set in the bottom of the pool. But the night was a bit chilly, so there weren't as many people in the pool as he'd have expected.  

"Fancy a dip?" Magnus asked him, waggling an eyebrow in a way that clearly suggested a bit more than swimming would be done. 

Magnus certainly wasn't the only one with that idea - Alec was pretty sure that the huddle of giggling girls in one corner weren't just grouping together for warmth, and it looked like Maia and Simon were at the very least making out. 

"Seems a bit unsanitary," Alec said, and wrinkled his nose.

"Then you won't feel bad about dirtying up this water a bit more, right?" Magnus whispered. 

Alec rolled his eyes but let Magnus lead him around the edge of the pool to the corner furthest from the house. They were far away enough that people looking out at the pool would probably just see silhouettes when they were in the water, but still visible enough that anyone with some common sense and decency would know not to come too close and interrupt them. They both shucked off their t-shirts and boardshorts until they were down to their boxers, then Magnus dive bombed into the pool with a gleeful yell. 

"What are you waiting for?" Magnus grinned up at him when he came back up for air. "The water's nice."

Alec stuck a toe in cautiously and snorted. "It's fucking freezing." 

"All the more reason to hurry up and come in to warm up your poor boyfriend." 

Alec slid into the water gingerly, shivering - it really was a bit too cold. The water was deep on this end, coming up to about halfway up his chest. Magnus was swimming around in an effort to warm up, and Alec just watched him for a while, mesmerised by the way Magnus' muscles rippled and bunched up with each powerful stroke. He almost wished it was daytime, so he could admire the sight properly in good light. 

He caught the edge of Magnus' mischievous grin under the water before Magnus dived deep and surged towards him, hands grabbing onto his hips - then there was something hot sucking at his soft cock through his boxers, and Alec jerked in surprise, backing into the side of the pool. Magnus' mouth was so warm, a stark contrast to the cool water, and Alec bit off a moan as his cock began to harden. By the time Magnus came back up for air, Alec was breathing as heavily as him.  

"Good?" Magnus whispered in his ear as he pressed his body up against Alec's, rubbing their hard cocks together between their bodies. 

"Amazing," Alec panted, and captured Magnus' lips in a hungry kiss.  

Magnus responded eagerly, and for a while they just stood in water making out, playfully nibbling at each other's lips and huffing soft breaths of laughter against each other's faces. Magnus had his hands on Alec's ass, kneading and squeezing and pulling him closer so that he could grind against Alec, and Alec was doing much of the same to his boyfriend's glorious pert ass. Alec felt Magnus' fingers at the waistband of his boxers, teasing them down over the swell of his ass; then Magnus pulled his ass cheeks apart, exposing his entrance, and he keened. 

"Shhh. Sound travels well over water. You want everybody to know that their perfect, straight-laced class valedictorian had sex with his boyfriend in the pool? Right where everyone could see?" Magnus murmured as he ran a finger over Alec's rim - gentle touches, but getting firmer with each pass until Alec was panting with the effort of trying to fuck himself on that elusive finger. 

"Magnus, stop messing around and get in me," Alec grunted.

"Always so impatient." Magnus grinned against Alec's lips. "Arms up on the ledge, darling."

Alec braced his arms on the ledge of the pool and drew his knees up against his chest, the buoyancy of the water making it easy to maintain the position with little effort, then threw his head back when Magnus pressed one finger into him. Magnus' lips found the pulse point at the side of his throat, and he started to nip and lick at it to distract Alec from the burn of the stretch as he worked a second finger in. 

"God, Magnus... one more," Alec panted, leaning back against the cool tiles of the pool. Alec shuddered as Magnus immediately complied, relaxing around the intrusion of a third finger, then gasped when Magnus crooked his fingers inside Alec's body to brush against his prostate. "Fuck, right there..."

"Can't wait to get inside you," Magnus murmured, pumping his fingers slowly in and out of Alec. "You feel _incredible_ , darling. 

"Yes, come on, I'm ready," Alec moaned, trying to push against Magnus' fingers.

Magnus pulled his fingers out of Alec, drawing a disgruntled sound from him, and took a moment to pull his own underwear down before rubbing the head of his cock against Alec's entrance.

" _Magnus_ ," Alec complained. 

"What's the magic word?" Magnus teased. 

" _Now_ , before I drag you out of this pool and ride you right on the-," 

The rest of Alec's words were lost in a full-bodied groan of pleasure as Magnus slid in slowly in one smooth movement, his thick cock filling and stretching him in ways his fingers hadn't been able to. Alec dropped his head to Magnus' shoulder, and Magnus stilled inside him, giving him time to adjust. 

"So _tight_. So good for me," Magnus said softly as he kissed Alec's clavicle. "God, Alexander, you're a dream."

" _Magnus_ ," Alec moaned, unable to form any coherent thought with the glorious _fullness_ inside him. Then Magnus started thrusting into him in earnest, and Alec let himself be swept away.

Their corner of the pool was isolated but well lit, and even if there had been no lights, with the way Magnus had him pinned against the wall, and the way the water was rippling and lapping around them, anybody who looked over would know what they were doing. 

"Those girls over in the other corner - they're looking at us," Magnus murmured into his ear. "That guy smoking under a tree is looking at us too."

Alec spared them a glance - Magnus was right, their heads were turned in their direction. The guy under the tree, who Alec recognised with a shock as his sister's ex-boyfriend Meliorn, was probably smoking his usual self-concocted blend of weed as he unabashedly watched Magnus fuck Alec, watched Magnus make Alec fall apart with pleasure. Well, if they wanted a show, they were going to get one. 

"Harder, Magnus," Alec panted. "Fuck me harder." Magnus let out a groan of arousal at his words and snapped his hips into Alec with renewed fervour.

Alec was practically bouncing on Magnus' cock now, unable to stop himself from the low continuous moaning Magnus was fucking out of him. His hands were on Magnus' shoulders, fingers digging into the flexing muscles as Magnus held him up. His cock was still trapped in his bunched-up underwear, the head of it rubbing against the soft, wet material as Magnus rocked into him, a barely-there friction that was driving him crazy. Then Magnus tilted the angle of his hips just a little, and - 

"Please, right there, right there, _right there_ ," Alec chanted. "Magnus!"  

He closed his eyes as he tipped over the edge, coming hard in his boxers. Magnus fucked him through it, drawing out the pleasure until Alec was limp in his arms. 

But Magnus was still fucking him, picking up speed again, and god it was too much, all his nerve-endings were on fire, he was going to _scream_ -

Magnus placed a hand behind his head and kissed him to swallow his cries, sucking on Alec's tongue as he drove his cock into Alec's already sore and tender hole over and over again. Alec could feel his inner muscles spasming uncontrollably from the onslaught, the rest of his body already so wrung out from his first orgasm that he could only cling helplessly to the ledge of the pool and take the fucking he was getting.  

Magnus' hands moved around his thighs to his chest, and suddenly there was another sensation added to his already overwhelmed senses. Magnus gently rolled his nipples between his thumbs and fingers, teasing and plucking gently at them, making Alec squirm and moan even louder into Magnus' waiting mouth.  

"Going to come, going to come inside you," Magnus panted. " _Fuck_ -!"  

Alec's eyes flew open and widened slightly when he felt Magnus' cock throb against his sensitive rim, the warmth of his release flooding him, and in the next moment Alec was coming again. He threw his head back, mouth falling open with the pleasure crashing over him, and Magnus clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his cries as he fucked him through his second orgasm. 

Magnus collapsed bonelessly against Alec, cock still buried deep inside him, struggling to catch his breath. 

"Fuck. That was... I can't think anymore," Alec moaned. 

Magnus chuckled into the crook of his neck. "Me neither. I don't think I can move."  

It took a while, but Magnus finally recovered enough to help Alec get his feet back under himself. He pulled Alec's underwear down over his spent cock, and gently swirled the water around to wash Alec's come away before pulling them back in place. 

But Alec’s body was still filled with Magnus' release - he could feel it starting to pool at his entrance, and the only thing keeping it inside his body now was the water pressure. Once he got out of the pool, he knew it was going to start gushing out of him and flowing down his legs. Coupled with his swollen lips and pink peaked nipples, and the way he was going to smell like come and sex despite the chlorine from the pool, he'd might as well have just taken over the mic from the DJ inside and made a public announcement that he'd just had the most mind-blowing sex of his life in his best friend's grandmother's swimming pool.  

Magnus kissed him sweetly. "I'm all into parties, but we could go?" 

"No," Alec shook his head, determined. "Let's stay a while longer."

"Are you sure?" 

Alec nodded and cleared his throat. "You know I was... I wasn't out until I went to college."

"And you met me. Yes, you told me," Magnus replied encouragingly.

"So a lot of the people here, they've known me all my life. Or at least for most of my elementary school and high school life. But they don't really _know_ me. And they still don't." He wondered how many of them had just assumed Magnus was a friend from school. "I just never thought to talk about it. My siblings know, but that's about it."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Are you coming out?"

"Yeah. I guess I am," Alec said firmly.

"By having sex in public with your boyfriend?" Magnus laughed.

Alec shrugged. "Just in case it wasn't clear enough."

Magnus beamed at him, full of pride, and linked his fingers with Alec's. "Well, I have to hand it to you, Alexander - you certainly know how to make a statement."


End file.
